The Mark of Athena
by Merenwen Elrondiel
Summary: I do not own HoH or PJO. They all belong to the mighty King, aka Uncle Rick. The time for the second great prophecy is drawing closer and closer. But will the Greeks and Romans be able to put aside their differences to unite against a common enemy? Will Octavian ever learn to shut up? Join 7 demigods on their quest to save the world from the wrath of Mother Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth leaned over the starboard side of the Argo II, ignoring the wind that whipped around her face, blowing her hair every which way. She only had thoughts for one person.

 _Percy._ Oh gods, how she had missed him. His windblown black hair, his beautiful eyes like the ocean, the annoying side smile, where the left side of his mouth rose just a little higher than the right. His laugh, the one that seemed to light up the world when he was with her. When he was with her…the small smile that had accumulated on her face dropped immediately. Where was he now? Was he even with the Romans? Sally had mentioned something about Percy calling her from Alaska. What if he was still there? What if he didn't remember her? Or worse, what if he was dead? She closed her eyes in pain. _He can't be. He just can't._

She was shook out of her reverie by a tap on the shoulder. She spun around, dagger out in front of her, but it was just Leo. He held up his hands, in a surrender of peace. "Whoa, Annabeth, I come in peace!" She lowered her dagger with an apologetic look. "Sorry Leo, demigod reflex." He just grinned at her. "C'mon, Jason's called a meeting."

-TMOA-

The conference room was one of Annabeth's favorite spots on the ship. It was just like Camp Half-Bloods', ping-pong table and all. Everyone else was already seated. There was Jason, Piper, and Thalia, who Artemis had sent so she could recruit more campers, and so she could see Percy again. Grover had wanted to come as well, but he was called to Upstate New York. Apparently there were problems with revolts from evil nature spirits, and a Lord of the Wild was badly needed.

She frowned in annoyance, noticing that Jason had taken the spot at the head of the table. _That was Percy's spot._ Before she could say anything, he spoke, "Okay guys, so according to Leo, we'll be arriving at Camp Jupiter in fifteen minutes." He had his brow furrowed, as if he was trying to remember something. "The legion won't fire on us unless they are ordered by Reyna." "Is Reyna the leader?" Annabeth asked. She noticed how Jason uncomfortably glanced at Piper as he spoke about her. She would ask him later. Jason nodded. "Yes, she is one of the Praetors. I am the other one, unless I was replaced by someone else. But anyways, let's go over the game plan."

Annabeth took over from there, "Jason goes out first and speaks to the Praetor or Praetors. Make sure you tell them exactly how many demigods are in the ship so that they don't get suspicious. Give the signal when it's safe and the rest of us will come out." She turned to Piper, "Don't use charmspeak unless you need to. The Romans may suspect sorcery. And if you do, keep it to a low. And I'm assuming everyone remembers the backup plan?" They all nodded.

Leo's watch beeped. "Looks like we're about to land." Annabeth's heart raced. After so long, she was finally going to see him again. _Please be there Seaweed Brain._

-TMOA-

 **So, yeah. The book has been out for quite some time but I really want to write a fanfic for it. This is also my very first fanfic, so please be easy on me!**

 **I am a huge Percy fan, btw, so don't be surprised if I favor him a lot. ;)**

 **This was more of an intro, so the following chapters should be MUCH longer, especially as the plot thickens.**

 **R &R 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

 **PercabethALL:** Wow, really? I'm so glad you like it!

(Btw, I'm kinda new to this, so does anyone know how I can respond to reviews? Do I just PM them?)

 **II**

 **Jason**

Jason was anxious.

In less than five minutes, he would finally be seeing his family again. Any other guy who was going back to see his family probably would have been excited, right? But other guys hadn't been taken away from them by a crazy goddess for eight months without any notice whatsoever. That didn't leave a very good impression…

His mind went back to the root of his problems.

Reyna.

He remembered her best. She had seemed cold and distant when he first met her, but slowly she had warmed up to him, and they became fast friends. He remembered the way they had fought together to defeat the Titan Krios. The Romans had lifted him on a shield that day, and proclaimed him Praetor.

But what did he feel for her? Were they just friends, or something more?

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That was the main reason he had holding off on dating Piper. She was wonderful, and he did not want to deceive her or Reyna. No, he would figure things out with Reyna before saying anything to Piper.

"Preparing for landing!" Leo yelled, jolting Jason out of his reverie. "Hold onto something, because this may be bumpy." Surprisingly, the Argo II landed quite smoothly, settling with a small bump on the grassy field. _The Field of Mars._ Jason took a nervous breath, and went out to see his family

-TMOA-

Jason stepped out onto the gangplank. The Argo II was surrounded by dozens of Romans, armed and ready to attack if commanded. The crowd parted, and a girl stepped through, chin up in the air with confidence. It was Reyna.

"Jason Grace," she said. "You have returned to us."

She was as beautiful as ever, with her dark hair and obsidian eyes. Although she maintained a strict composure, he could see a small smile forming on her face. She spoke, this time to the legion, "Indeed, Percy Jackson was correct. The Greeks have come in peace, along with our former praetor. We must wel-"

She was cut off by a skinny blonde teen who was holding a knife and a stuffed teddy bear. _Octavian._ "Praetor!" he yelled out. "You would so foolishly trust the Greeks simply because they have our missing hero? I have read the entrails and they must not be welcomed!" He shook his mutilated teddy bear, as though it was all the proof he needed. "Beware Greeks bearing gifts! Attack them!"

Jason mentally cursed. Octavian was a convincing public speaker. The Romans raised their weapons, half unsure of what they were doing.

Things could have gone completely downhill, but then a powerful voice yelled, "Romans! Stand down!"

The crowd parted, and a teenager walked through, Hazel and another boy flanking him. He had jet black hair, and eyes that kept changing like the ocean, from a murky green to a deep blue. He appeared to be about Jason's height, if not a little taller. But the thing that struck Jason the most was the purple cape around his shoulders. A praetor's cape. Who was this demigod?

He reached Octavian, who looked uncomfortable with those angry green eyes on him. "What did I tell you, Octavian?" he said, in a surprisingly calm voice. "The Greeks are family. They will be treated fairly." By now, all of the Romans had put down their weapons. I realized I hadn't said a word since I got here. I cleared my throat, "So yeah, that's why we're here. The Greeks and Romans need to defeat Gae-, er Tara together." Definitely not my best speech.

The new Praetor walked up to me and I got a closer look at him. He seemed powerful, but relaxed. I began to suspect as to who he was. His next words confirmed my suspicion.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

 **So sorry that this is rushed!**

 **R &R**


End file.
